Surviving The Dead
by Kawaiichespin
Summary: When Mason, a teacher was in the middle of lecture his school was attacked by the undead and now he wants to protect his ninth grade class.
1. School

Mason sat on his desk reading a book while his class was starting a test. He knows he has to be quiet but he gets bored sitting there. Mason grabs his backpack that rests beside his desk, he looks through it until he finds his banana. He began to peel the banana and then started to munch on it, he went back to reading not long after looking at what time it is on his phone. The time is 10:28. still early and he just wants it to be over he puts his head down on the desk thinking about the future assignments and a possible project. He looked up at his students but they haven't finished testing. An hour passed and it was time to have a break the students grabbed their things and began to head out of the classroom. Mason walked out and headed to the teachers bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and urinated he walked over to the sink and washed his hands before looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked at his white button up shirt "Looking good" He smirked and looked at his face, his facial hair was still growing it's gonna be good looking for the girls when it is fully grown. Mason left the bathroom and headed back to his classroom. As the bell ring Mason knew it was time to teach again so he got his class and began to teach them about the Civil War. In the middle of his lecture, the code red alarm went off. He looked at his students with a worried expression before everyone started to follow the drill. Lock the doors, put all the desks and chairs at the doors and hide in the corner of the room. As everyone got to the corner, Mason whispered to the class "It's going be okay just stay quiet" He tried to look confident while he said that to keep the students feeling safe but inside he was just as worried as them.

As time went on, screams started to fill the halls. Nobody knew what those screams were about but we all knew it was bad. A girl started to cry and Mason started to panic "Mia calm down, It will be fine but we can't let them know we're in here" It was no use she just kept crying and then the doors started to bang, they were trying to get in. The girl started to scream "I wanna go home! I want my parents!" Mason panicked he looked around for something that could be used as a weapon but there wasn't really anything that would be helpful so he grabbed a sharp pencil. Mason was able to hear police sirens so he assumed they would be safe soon. Footsteps echoed through the halls and then gunshots, after the 7 gunshots the banging stopped. Another banging began but it was three bangs and yelling "This is the police open up!" I quickly moved the barricade and opened the door, the students go up and stood behind me "Thank you for saving us, I'm so grateful" The officer nodded and escorted the class outside. As everyone got outside there was a riot and people started to get attacked, there was this woman who jumped on a reporter and began to maul the reporters neck and more and more of them came attacking anyone in sight. "G-Get inside!" I yelled at my class and started to push them through the school gates followed by a few officers who got taken down shortly after.

We all ran into the school cafeteria and I locked the door. I noticed the lunch ladies were all in the kitchen along with the Janitor. "We have a problem" I told them, the Janitor wore that classic janitor clothes and was pretty chubby and hairy. "I noticed and you better sort it out now" I looked at him slightly annoyed because he had no clue what he is talking about. "There is a riot outside with people attacking everyone and even attacking the police. I think we have to stay here for a few hours" The ladies and janitor hesitantly agreed. I sat at one of the tables and began to think about what I seen hoping for this to die down soon.


	2. A Sad Loss

A few hours passed and we were all bummed out, the cafeteria still had food so we were able to eat and not starve here. I look at around and as expected everyone is shaken up, I look at the girl earlier that was crying in class, she looks better but looks are deceiving. I close my eyes as I hope to see tomorrow.

**3 Months Later**

I lead the class of 14 down a hiking trail we are looking for a rumored safe camp on this trail. There used to be more of us but back at the school was bad. We secured it once we learned that no one was coming and then we got attacked by raiders who killed kids, like honestly so cruel. Now here we walk, me with my oversized branched and a few students armed with bats. As I continued to think I heard a scream from behind and a head being bashed in. I checked it and a girl got bit on the arm. "We might have to leave her...she is a risk." I put my head down knowing that this is cruel. "If we leave her she'll suffer by herself, I'll stay" I looked at the boy, he is risking his life just so she can die peacefully. The girl spoke "just leave me, I'm already dead" we all said our goodbyes and left her to her own fate which is inevitably her death.


End file.
